Stream of Consciousness (during thunder)
by SpazKit
Summary: Strange thougts of Rikku during an altered Thunder Plains scene. So very.... weird.
1. Default Chapter

Ooookay. Spaz has gone weird… or just weird-er. R for language. Some events obviously didn't happen during the story. Aurriku goodness. I have no idea what inspired me to write this…  
  
  
  
Stream of Consciousness (during thunder)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hate the thu-u-nder, oh yes I do-o….  
  
  
  
I hate the thu-u-nder, and you should to-o…  
  
  
  
Oh gods. I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
  
  
How long has it been since Guadosalam? I don't even know. I do know that I'm gonna wet my pants if another-  
  
KWAHHH!!!  
  
Oh shit. Let's check… ah, still dry.  
  
I hate my life. I really do. But as far as I'm concerned, given our current course in this godsforsaken place, my life will soon be over because I'm going to FUCKING DIE! Ahh… Jeeze, Rikku. Get a hold of yourself. What will the others think? They'll call you the 'weak' guardian. Weak my ass. I can rip ups fiends like-  
  
KWAAHHH!!!  
  
I hate this place.  
  
I don't think I can hold in the screams anymore… my eyes must be bugging out, oh yes. Of course everybody is /ignoring/ me… Ah, to feel loved. My head hurts so very badly right now… must be the storm. I'm cold. I should have kept my wetsuit. Well, at least I'm not Auron right now. Lucky him to be carrying around that five foot long lightning rod on his back. Oh course, he hasn't been hit or anything. It would be kinda funny, if only so I can laugh at the cold-hearted bastard. I think he hates me. I don't like it when people hate me… our people are hated enough as it is.  
  
KWAAAAH!!!  
  
I think I screamed aloud. Nope I didn't, no one turned around. That was too close. Or they just ignored me again. I think I'm going into shock… my whole body feels all weird and cold and tingly. I can't stop shaking. I just wanna go home…  
  
That would be too easy. Yunie needs defending, you know. Just it's kinda hard to defend her when my heart is about to burst out of my chest…  
  
Think about something else.  
  
Think about… Um…My head hurts. No, something else. How about I close my eyes? If I close my eyes, it might all go away…  
  
Dum de dum. Walking with my eyes closed. Actually, if I can ignore the lightning, the rain is a soothing sound, despite the fact that I'm soaking wet. My hair is going to be so frizzy tomorrow. Assuming I live that long.  
  
Doot de do… It's not so ba-  
  
KWWAAAHH!!  
  
Where the hell did that come from?? Um… where is everybody? …. Hello?  
  
They LEFT ME?? OH SURE, TEAMWORK AND COMPASSION MY ASS!  
  
My head hurts. Gods dammit.  
  
I'm… alone now… I don't see them anywhere. Just fucking great. My head hurts. Um, flash of light-  
  
OW! Ow ow ow ow OW!  
  
Passing out now…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unngggh. My head hurts. Where am I?  
  
Oh no. Gods, no… I'm still out here… alone…  
  
Ok, trying to get up so I can stagger under one of those little rod tower things now… My body is like lead. I think I have a fever…  
  
I wonder if they just… left me? I didn't think Yunie would let them… Tidus seems to like me…  
  
Stop it Rikku, you're getting depressed. Ugh. I feel all tingly and light- headed. A potion? Nope, used the last one on friendly ol' Auron in the last battle. Good lot of thanks I get. It's cold… Curling into a ball seems like a good idea. I can conserve precious body warmth before I die out here. Crap, I can't stop shivering. I don't feel so good. I'm sleepy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, shut up so I can go back to sleep, Auron. Auron? I would look up if I could open my eyelids… but they're too heavy. I feel funny. Yup, that's his ever-spunky voice, sounds like he's yelling from somewhere. It's muted by the rain. Rain? Am I outside? My head hurts. Pissed-off sounding Auron getting louder, closer.  
  
Yup, that's my name. Now go slice some big nidhogg or something.  
  
What? Go away. I'm tired. Funny, your voice sounds weird. Soft and stuff. Oh well. Can I go back to bed now?  
  
Mmm. Warm. Comfy pillow. Thanks. Hey wait… What'er you doing? Who cares, it's warm. Are we in a tent? No, that's your red cloak thingie. Hey! My eyes opened! Kind of… The world looks different from your lap, Auron. All fuzzy and stuff. Or that might be my fever-ridden mind. Whichever. Would you please stop yelling? I'm right here with a massive headache for cryin' out loud. Loud. Yes, very loud. And my name is not Kimahri. Kimahri is blue. I'm not.  
  
You're talking to me again. Too bad you're talking in another weird language. Or I just can't understand. Probably the latter. My brain is melting or something. Hah! That's funny. I'm giggling. Ow, that hurts. My body is sore. Why?  
  
Oooo, I wigged you out with my giggling, huh Auron? Bet you think I'm nuts now. Wait, you already did. Ah well. Hehe.  
  
Me? Delirious? Naw. Little tired maybe. Much more comfortable, now, thanks. I like your lap more than the ground. Except for the soaking wet clothing thing. That's a little chafing. What, fever you say? Well no shit, Sherlock. Hah! Hehe…. Imagining Auron in tweed is funny… I'm cold. Can we go home now?  
  
Hey! It's Yunie! Come join the fun! Haaaayy, wait, I'm mad at you. You left me behind, meanie. Ooo pretty flashing magic stuff coming from your wand staff thingie… Wand. You have a magic wand. That's… funny…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mm. Warm. Soft. A bed. Ahhhh. Where am I? Dammit, my head still hurts. KWWAAAHHH! Thunder!! Outside! Hey wait…. That mean's I'm inside. The only shelter in the Thunder Hell Plains is Rin's place… That's where we must be. Whooo! Inside! Rock on!  
  
Aw, hell. Something is rattling. Annoying sound. Hold on… I think that's a snore. A snore that's coming from that chair that's pulled up besides the bed. Somebody is keeping me company! Aw, such a warm and fuzzy feeling! I wonder who it is? I think I still have a fever, or else I wouldn't be sticking my hand through this person's hair, cause that's about all I can see since the person's face is buried in my covers. Thin hair, long hair, tied in back. Kimahri? Nope, not a furry face. Wakka's hair would be stabbing me… Yuna's hair is all soft and Pantene Pro-V treated, Tidus would be with Yuna, and Lulu would not be caught dead without her hair thingies in. That leaves… no way. No way in all seven hells.  
  
Shitty, he's moving. Turning his head to face me.  
  
Yup. Hiyas Aurries! Oh gods. What did I just call him? Something is very wrong with me. Thank heaven he's all cute and sleeping and stuff. That would have been embarrassing.  
  
S'gotta be uncomfortable for him…Maybe I should wake him up.  
  
Haha! Stab the Auron! Fun!  
  
Oooh, lookit that, he gurgled. How cute.  
  
What? Yes, you fell asleep. At least I'd assume so, seeing that I don't remember the previous 24 hrs so well. Oh, I feel peachy, aside from the memory loss and the little man inside my head with a jackhammer playing pinball. What? You didn't get all that?  
  
You look all mussy. You stayed up all night? Aw. Fuzzy feeling again. Well, c'mere. Yes, you heard me. What, gentlemen my butt, I'm not asking you to sleep with me, we can share a bed you know and I swear, you're gonna snap your spine if you fall asleep like that again. Oh, quit stuttering, I'm not going to bite. Think about… my bed, or Wakka's. Hah. Thought that would work.  
  
Sigh. You grumble a lot, you know that? IEEEE COLD FEET! AUUGGHHHH. Dammit, Auron! Yea, apologize all you want, that totally sucked. The rest of you is warm. Why're you all stiff? What, you're embarrassed? Don't be, at this rate tomorrow, I won't even remember this conversation.  
  
Going to sleep now. G'night. Oops. Too late. You're snoring again. Ugh.  
  
KWAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Stupid lightning. Oops. I'm kinda pasted to your side. Sorry about that. But hey, you didn't wake up. That's nice. Now I'm going to sleep. Mmm. Warm. I'm glad we stopped at the Inn, Auron. I just wish I remembered how I got you to stop in the first place…  
  
  
  
The end. (ZZzzZZzzZZzz)  
  
O_o 


	2. auron's pov

Yay happy feedback! (muwaha… I deleted the evil flamer. POWER! Mwaha…) Yay Auron's POV. I tend to sprout these little mini fics when I'm having sanctuary writer's blockage…  
  
  
  
Stream of Consciousness (during thunder) – Auron's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
It feels good out here. I don't know why, the rain, the thunder, it meshes well with my resolve. Hard and unforgiving… at least I try to be. I succeeded acting such against Seymour… Yevon, that man in an enigma. And what he said about the farplane… that was downright eerie. I sense his intentions are not in the best interests of Yuna… we shall have to be careful.  
  
Tidus is the one whom should be more careful. Getting hit with lightning like that cannot be good for the boy. All are just as soaking wet as I, most likely thoroughly uncomfortable as well. That is the only downside to this place.  
  
And look at that, a full five minutes since the Al Bhed as whimpered to me and begged me to stop. I'm impressed.  
  
I'm starting to surprise myself, really. I didn't used to be this cold hearted. It must have happened over time. Regardless, we must carry on. The sooner we are to Zanarkand, the better…  
  
For Yevon's sakes, Tidus, what's that, the seventh time? I'm starting to grow thin in my pity for you. If it was not raining, you hair would be sticking up on end. Well, other than the center of your head, of course.  
  
I'm always lucky here. For some reason, it was always Jecht whom was hit by lightning, never myself. Odd, considering my blade.  
  
Oh dear. Here, let me help you up Kimahri. Poor Rhonso, his fur is all charged and spiked. I wonder if this is what a cat would look like if you stuck him in one of Zanarkand's clothing drying Machina.  
  
Get away from me, Tidus. You have bad luck. What do you want, boy?  
  
What?  
  
Oh. She isn't with us, is she?  
  
No Tidus, she couldn't have gotten 'fried'. I should have noticed that she had stopped her incessant whining.  
  
Well, look at that. They're all staring at me for a decision. Go figure. Braska, wouldn't you find this a riot? I must be tired, I'm getting cynical again. Lulu and Wakka, accompany our scrambled Tidus to Rin's. Retire for the evening when you arrive. Kimahri, Tuna, and I will scout for our lost Al Bhed.  
  
Honestly. How could she have gotten lost? I would have assumed that she would be making a b-line to Macalania, not wandering off.  
  
I'll check the towers first. Hopefully she was intelligent enough to seek shelter beneath one. Foolish girl. This is setting us behind.  
  
I do believe she has too much energy. It's not healthy. Her… 'spunk' is enough to make my ears bleed.  
  
Wait a minute. What's that, up there, upon the rise? Beneath the tower.  
  
I call her name… nothing. Again… and nothing. Is that a twinge of concern in my chest? Hmph. Better not be.  
  
Why are you not answering me? Finally… I'm out of breath from running to you.  
  
Dammit, Rikku! What the hell happened to you? Your forehead is fire to the touch, girl. Ah… the tell tale signs. You were struck by lightning. That is not safe at all for you, Al Bhed. Your frame is too light to conduct the electricity… Somewhat ironic, but I still feel… guilty?  
  
Oh, Yevon. She's in bad shape. Why am I resting her in my lap? Well, Auron, if you'd been keeping tabs on her, none of this would have happened. It's not my fault she's afraid of-  
  
I must stop arguing with myself. People will start to wonder.  
  
Kimahri! Over here! Get Yuna!  
  
She's shivering in my arms. And I'm feeling bad about it. I must be getting weaker in resolve.  
  
What's she laughing at? Me? I most certainly hope not, it's her fault that-  
  
All right. Now I'm just disturbed. Granted, I've not known her that long, but now she's just acting… oddly. Perhaps the fever? It must be. Yuna! Thank Yevon. Come here and cast some healing spell, she is starting to greatly worry me. Don't look at me like that, summoner. This isn't my fault…  
  
Is it?  
  
Hell. Fine. We rest at the Inn tonight. That claw of yours makes you quite the bundle, girl. And I'm off balanced. Hmm. Let's just throw the arm around my neck – Yuna, don't you dare laugh. This is not funny.  
  
Finally. The Inn. I swear, if that summoner goes into her room so she can laugh-  
  
Enough, Auron, just deposit Rikku on a bed and rest yourself, old man. Enough for one day. Here, ah, I can move my arms again. Oh no, girl, let go of my robe, come – on, let go-  
  
Sigh.  
  
Fine. If you weren't unconscious, I'd reprimand you, but since you are, I'll stay. Yevon, my head is heavy… Here, the chair. I'm sitting with you. Oh, if Jecht could only see me now.  
  
This chair is very uncomfortable to lean back in. If I'm going to be here with her for a while, I should get comfortable. Might do you good to take off the glasses, first, Auron. And the collar. /There/ we go.  
  
Well. This is rather boring. Is this was vigils are? I should have brought a book. This is Braska's forte, not mine. Well, the rain is soothing, at least.  
  
Let's watch the machina clock on the bedside table, that sounds more entertaining that just sitting here.  
  
10:31pm  
  
2:19am  
  
What in Yevon? Did I nod off? Apparently so, my chin is numb from resting against my chest. Ah, stretching. Feels good. Oops, hit the mattress with my face. That… feels very good.  
  
Ahh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mff. It cannot be morning already. It's still dark. Let me be.  
  
Mff. Stop it. Go away. Stop touching me.  
  
Fine I'm awake already. Huh? Where am I?  
  
Oh. Hello Rikku. RIKKU!?  
  
Ah yes. You're sick. I remember now. What are you laughing at? No, I do not have a red mark on my forehead, you're lying. Aren't you? Gods, I'm too tired for this. What? What's a jackhammer? I don't understand.  
  
Yes, I stayed up all night. I think. I can't be lying if I don't /remember/ falling asleep.  
  
/WHAT/?! You want me to /sleep/ with you?! Um, sorry, I'm not a pedophile, and I'm a gentlemen-  
  
Still, it would be awkward. It doesn't matter than I'm as uncomfortable as all hell. It wouldn't matter if I snapped my back (I'm dead already… good thing I didn't say that aloud.)  
  
Um. I would not enjoy sleeping next to Wakka. That would be frightening. His hair would poke my remaining eye out.  
  
Fine, fine FINE! If I do, no more whining.  
  
Let me take my boots off first. Oh my gods. Beds are so much more comfortable than chairs. Ahhh. What! What?! Oh, my feet. Sorry. Lord. Bitchy, aren't we? Mmff. So comfortable.  
  
Ow. You just hit my nose when you crushed yourself against me… but I won't say anything. It's kind of nice. No, Auron, don't think like that. Sigh. I usually never enjoy this close of company. I'm usually the stern one. I wonder how I let myself be goaded into stopping at the Inn…  
  
  
  
  
  
The end. (ZZzzZZzzZZzz)  
  
O_o 


End file.
